botefandomcom-20200214-history
Jax Vizsla
'''Jax Vizsla '''was a Force-sensitive human male who served the Galactic Republic as a Jedi Master and later served the Galactic Empire as an Emperor’s Hand and Grand Admiral. During his time as a Jedi Master, he never had a padawan to train due to personal issues and, in turn, he could train his daughter, Annabelle Vizsla, in the ways of the force without issue even though she was outside the order at the time. When she grew powerful within the force at a young age he finally decided to focus on her training entirely. Biography Jax was born on Mandalore long before the clone wars. He was born as a powerful force sensitive, being able to move small objects around with telekinesis from the womb and telepathically communicate with his mother. He started off experimenting with the force at a very young age, playing with his toys mostly with the force and completing mandalorian tasks with the force as well, which angered his mother a lot. When he turned 11 his mother had enough of the force sensitive nonsense and sent him to the Jedi Order with his father so he could learn the ways of the force and the like. He started off small, even though his master originally thought a high council member was always nearby because of the sheer power felt while in Jax’s presence. By the time the clone wars started, he was a Jedi Knight who had learned to control his power so much he concealed the real strength that someone could sense. As such he was trained and treated like a regular padawan and knight for the years of the clone wars. However, he was already on a path of darkness ever since his mother died and he and his father grew further apart. When Order 66 was enacted and the Jedi purge began, he used his abilities to completely mask his force sensitivity and began a normal civilian life, eventually joining the Imperial Navy. In the Imperial Navy he met a great friend named Mikei. They were almost always paired together in training sessions and were eventually given the same assignment to work with each other on Lothal. On Lothal, they helped each other out to gain respect and glory as they quickly rise through the ranks and captured many rebel officers and wannabe Jedi. In one situation against a Grey Jedi Master, Jax had his face scarred by a lightsaber and accidentally released a bubble of force energy out of anger… in front of imperials. Jax took out the Grey Jedi Master and was soon apprehended by Inquisitors afterwards, meanwhile Mikei was being promoted to Moff. The inquisitors decided to have Jax join the Inquisition where they thought he would hone his “newfound” abilities in server of the empire. Jax ended up following suit, finding Sith artifacts for the emperor, killing any Jedi or grey Jedi he found, rarely ever trying to convert them, and learning more and more as he dwelled into madness. He was soon made High Inquisitor and met a fellow Inquisitor, High Inquisitor Styz, who helped him and Mikei on Lothal. He was then allowed to serve as Grand Admiral of the Imperial Navy while serving as Palpatine’s Dark Side Adept. After many years of working together, and sometimes working with Darth Vader, Jax was in a situation where he could have lost the lives of many men, he decided he couldn’t let that happen and did something respectable… he was never seen since he did that thing and was declared KIA because they couldn't find any signs of life. Mikei and Styz soon also went missing and they were all declared KIA. 6 years later, Jax was found by a smuggler who was passing through, but Jax has forgotten all his memories of the past, including his name. His body was old, weak and dying from old wounds so Jax transferred his spirit into the smuggler before returning to the galaxy. Personality & Traits He appears to be childishly selfish and lonely, acting passive aggressive as he showed little care for life, and he "played" with people as he discovered new sensations and experiences. Equipment Jax is armed with two engraved lightsabers, each built with lava crystals to increase the effects of the saber itself. He’s also armed with an ancient Sith staff of unknown origin but he hasn’t figured out how to use it yet. Powers & Abilities Even as a child, Jax possessed immense strength in the Force, and his abilities began to manifest themselves at the age of three. He used his newfound powers to throw his father across the room with a thought when he was caught off guard. Languages * Galactic Basic * High Basic * Sy Bisti * Sith * Mando’a * Binary/Droidspeak